Parce qu'il y a toujours une première fois
by shiho88
Summary: Sequel de "Nouvelle fin, nouveau début". Shiho intègre le lycée Teitan sous requête de Sera. Les deux commencent donc une simple vie de lycéennes, entourées de leurs amis: Shinichi, Ran et Sonoko. Mais entre une dispute et une autre, les choses changent et deviennent irréparables... Parce que la vérité est toujours la meilleure option...
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà la suite de l'histoire précédente: "Nouvelle fin, nouveau début"! Le sujet de l'histoire change donc complètement, et on passe à l'histoire de Shiho et Sera au lycée.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est une création de Gosho Aoyama

Parce qu'il y a toujours une première fois

Chapitre 1: La nouvelle déjà venue

« Shiho, vite ! On va être en retard ! » exclama une lycéenne aux cheveux bruns foncé et aux yeux verts, tout en dévalant les escaliers.

\- J'arrive ! » répondit plus loin une voix.

A' l'étage, il y avait une deuxième jeune fille qui avait le même âge. Elle avait des cheveux auburn qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules et des yeux indigo. Elle fixa pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires son reflet au miroir avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers.

En bas, elle y trouva la première jeune fille qui répondait au nom de Sera Masumi. Elle essayait d'ingurgiter une tranche de pain qui refusait de se faire avaler à la vitesse qu'aurait voulu la lycéenne. Shiho la regarda amusé, jusqu'à ce que Sera ne l'aperçoive.

« Ah ! Che voichà choi ! » (Ah ! Te voilà toi !) essaya-t-elle de dire.

Se rendant compte que son état était ridicule, Sera redoubla d'effort pour avaler son déjeuner, y parvenant enfin. Les deux lycéennes s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

« Bonne journée les filles ! leur lança celle qui semblait n'avoir que quatorze ans.

-Merci ! lui répondit Sera

-A' ce soir ! compléta Shiho

Masumi sourit en entendant sa cousine. Cela faisait depuis qu'elle avait pris l'antidote qu'elle était venue vivre avec elle et sa mère. Loin de là était la jeune froide et cynique qu'elle était encore avec les autres. Lorsqu'elle était avec sa famille, Shiho se comportait comme elle était vraiment, baissant tout masque. D'ailleurs, Sera et sa mère avait pu découvrir certains aspects de sa personnalité ou certains de ses goûts auxquels elles ne s'attendaient vraiment pas.

Remarquant que sa cousine la fixait, Shiho lui demanda, légèrement gênée.

« Quoi ?

-Rien. répondit Sera, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis juste contente que tu aies décidé de prendre l'antidote et venir vivre avec nous ! » continua-t-elle

Shiho resta quelques instants en silence avant de murmurer entre ses dents :

« Moi aussi. »

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Sera l'avait entendue.

Les deux lycéennes arrivèrent donc devant le portail de l'école Teitan.

« Moi je dois passer par le bureau du directeur. informa Shiho

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Sera

-Non. Répondit la jeune métisse

-A' moins à ce que tu ne penses que je pourrais me perdre dans l'école. poursuit-elle avec son habituel sourire moqueur

-Je ne le pense pas. répliqua la détective

-Alors pas de problème. » conclut la chimiste

Et avant que sa cousine ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Shiho s'était mêlée à la foule.

Tout sauf rassurée, Sera s'apprêtait à courir à sa poursuite mais fut arrêtée par une voix qui provenait de derrière elle.

« Sera ! »

La fille en question se tourna, seulement pour se retrouver face à Ran, Sonoko et Shinichi. Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction de la direction prise par Shiho avant de se résoudre à ne pouvoir revoir sa cousine qu'au début des cours. Elle sourit donc au trois nouveaux venus.

« Salut ! salua-t-elle joyeusement

-Bonjour ! répondit amicalement Ran, suivie par ses deux amis.

-Tu as l'air encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude… remarqua Sonoko

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? l'interrogea Ran

-Non, rien de particulier ! nia Sera

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller en cours… On risque d'arriver en retard. » dit le détective

La jeune karatéka lança un regard à sa montre.

« Ah ! Déjà 8h21 ! s'exclama-t-elle affolée

-Quoi ?! C'est de ta faute espèce de détective à la noix, on t'a attendu trop longtemps ! s'emporta la riche héritière

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cours pas en classe au lieu de me hurler dessus ? » demanda-t-il agacé

L'instant d'après, les quatre lycéens couraient le plus vite possible vers leur salle de classe. Ils y parvenir assez rapidement, mais essoufflés

« 8h… 32… annonça Ran

-Le professeur... doit être… en retard… » raisonna Sonoko

Les deux détectives regardèrent leurs camarades avec un air amusé. Eux, ils étaient habitués à courir aux poursuite des criminels et avaient donc une haute résistance physique. Ils étaient étonnés de voir que même Ran, qui pratiquait pourtant du karaté, était déjà à bout de souffle.

Décidant de s'assoir, les quatre lycéens se dirigèrent vers les quatre places qui leur appartenaient mais qu'ils échangeaient souvent. Et comme tous les matins, ils devaient décider leurs binômes respectifs.

« Alors… Comment on s'organise aujourd'hui ? demanda Sonoko

-Moi si ça ne vous dérangerait pas, je voudrais rester seule ! annonça Sera

-Mais pourquoi ? questionna Ran, ne trouvant guère belle l'idée de voir une ses meilleures amies assise toute seule.

-Oh, rien… J'en ai juste envie. mentit Masumi

-Mais tu vas être triste, non ? rétorqua la karatéka

-Allons, si elle veut être seule c'est son droit, non ? Et puis… elle doit avoir ses raisons. » la défendit Shinichi

Ran voulut protester, mais elle fut arrêtée par la voix de l'élève qui surveillait le couloir.

« Attention, le prof arrive ! » hurla-t-il

Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur leur place, inclus Shinichi, Ran et Sonoko.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli à sa grande joie par le silence. Il se positionna derrière son bureau et le représentant de la classe fit signe aux élèves de se lever et saluer l'enseignant.

Satisfait, le professeur se dit qu'il pouvait commencer son cours mais avant…

« Bien. Avant de commencer la leçon, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Allez, tu peux rentrer ! » dit-il en direction de la porte.

Une jeune fille rentra dans la salle. Elle marchait dignement, son regard était imperturbable. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades et les salua avec une expression indifférente.

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Shiho Miyano. » se présenta-t-elle

Les garçons commencèrent à siffler et faire des commentaires peu discrets, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, Shiho leur lança un regard glacial qui les fit tous taire.

Le professeur toussota, l'air gêné.

« Ehm, alors, Miyano, tu peux aller t'assoir. » l'informa-t-il

Shiho marcha dans les rangs, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards qui pesaient sur elle. Elle avança jusqu'au banc de Masumi qui en la voyant lui offrit un sourire et la salua d'un geste de la main. Shiho lui sourit brièvement et s'assit à côté d'elle, à la place à côté de la fenêtre.

Ran et Sonoko ne comprirent pas vraiment la situation, elles ne savaient qu'une chose : la nouvelle et Sera se connaissaient.

Shinichi sourit en regardant la détective et celle qu'il définissait « sa partenaire ». Il esperait tout de même que ses deux amies avait un plan pour expliquer le fait qu'elle se connaisse… Il était évident que Sonoko et Ran se seraient jetées sur elles à la première occasion pour les questionner. Le détective se demanda comment les deux jeunes filles allaient expliquer le lien qui les unissait.

Sera était contente de pouvoir enfin aller à l'école avec sa cousine qu'elle adorait. Les deux avaient fini par développer un très bon rapport, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Et c'était toujours amusant de parler avec elle. Après tout, Shiho était quelqu'un de très intelligent. C'est pourquoi, Sera adorait menait des débats contre elle. C'était la seule capable de lui tenir tête, mise à part sa mère et ses frères évidemment…

Shiho, elle, s'ennuyait déjà avant le début de la leçon. Pourquoi était-elle venue, elle, un génie, une fille qui s'était diplômée à treize ans, dans un lycée, alors qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais dû y mettre pied ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant de la personne qui l'avait quasiment obligée à s'inscrire au lycée Teitan. La même personne qui était en ce moment même assise à ses côtés et qui arborait un regard aussi rêveur que satisfait. Sa cousine l'avait tellement priée de venir assister aux cours avec elle, que Shiho avait finis par renoncer. Et maintenant elle était de nouveau au lycée.

« En quoi est-ce que ça change de la période pendant laquelle Ai Haibara assistait au cours ? » se demanda-t-elle, amusée par sa propre comparaison

La voix du professeur tira chacun de ses pensées ou de ses rêveries, et le cours commença enfin. Mais cinq élèves étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, avec un début de véritable histoire! Et qui dit histoire, dit toujours problème, non?

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama

Chapitre 2 : Lorsque l'indiscrétion est votre meilleure amie

Lorsque la cloche signant le début de la pause repas sonna enfin, Sera bailla comme elle ne l'avait fait que très peu de fois.

« Qu'est-ce que le cours de Maths était ennuyeux ! En plus je n'ai rien compris ! se plaignit-elle

-Ah bon. » répondit désintéressée Shiho

En effet, celle-ci préférait de loin consacrer cette heure à faire ce qu'elle était censée faire : manger. S'en rendant compte, Sera décida de demander plus tard de l'aide à sa cousine, préférant rester en silence. Mais le silence fût bientôt brisée par l'arrivé de Ran, Sonoko et Shinichi.

« Bonjour Miyano ! Je m'appelle Ran Mori ! se présenta la jeune karatéka

-Enchantée. » répondit à nouveau Shiho, sans lever les yeux de son assiette

Un silence gêné se créa face à l'indifférence de la métisse. Sera lui donna donc un coup de coude dans les côtes et récolta un regard noir de la part de la chimiste.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda cette dernière

-Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus élevée, tu ne crois pas ? » questionna Masumi

Shiho leva les yeux au Ciel en signe d'exaspération et se leva ensuite de sa chaise. Elle offrit sa main à Ran.

« Miyano Shiho, enchantée de faire ta conaissance, Mori. se présenta-t-elle à son tour

-Enchantée ! exclama joyeusement Ran

-Moi c'est Sonoko Suzuki ! » s'introduit promptement la riche héritière

Shiho lui fit un signe de la tête et son regard se posa sur le garçon qui s'était retrouvé, comme à son habitude, entouré de filles. Celui-ci la fixait également, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsque la voix de son amie d'enfance l'interpella.

« Allez, présente-toi Shinichi, ne soit pas mal élevé ! le réprimanda-t-elle

-Il vaudrait mieux que non, sinon cette fille risque de devenir ta rivale ! se moqua Sonoko

-Sonoko ! exclama Ran, rougissant violemment

-Ah oui, désolée… J'avais oublié que vous étiez déjà mariés ! poursuit l'héritière de la famille Suzuki

-On est pas mariés ! » hurlèrent Shinichi et Ran, au comble de l'embarras.

Ils avaient beau été obligés de supporter ce genre de remarque de la part de leur amie depuis leur enfance, le détective et la karatéka ne s'y habituaient jamais. Ainsi, leurs réactions demeuraient toujours les mêmes, malgré les années qui passaient, divertissant toujours autant Sonoko qui n'hésitait jamais à en rajouter.

Shiho s'apprêtait à refocaliser son attention sur son repas qui lui paraissait tellement plus intéressant lorsque…

« Hem,hem… Enchanté Miyano, je suis Shinichi Kudo, détective. » annonça Shinichi, un sourire narquois ornant à ses lèvres

La chimiste haussa un sourcil et le regarda quelques instants.

« Je ne te comprendrais jamais… » soupira-t-elle

« Ou peut-être que je n'ai jamais voulu te comprendre… » pensa-t-elle tristement

« Miyano Shiho, enchantée. » continua-t-elle

Les deux se serrèrent la main comme s'ils étaient des inconnus, et finirent ainsi le tour de présentation. Et si Shiho pensait pouvoir enfin finir son repas qu'elle avait dû contre toute envie abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

« Je ne voudrais pas me tromper mais j'ai l'impression que toi et Sera vous connaissez déjà... » commença timidement Ran

Sera et Shiho se regardèrent, puis Sera se retourna vers Ran comme si ce qu'elle disait était un fait tellement évident, que l'on aurait normalement pas dû le remarquer.

« Evidemment, c'est ma cousine. » dirent-elles ensemble, se pointant l'une l'autre du doigt

La jeune Mori et sa meilleure amie clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux qui avaient été envahis d'étonnement et incrédulité.

« Vous êtes… commença Sonoko

-… Cousines ? compléta Ran

-C'est si bizarre que ça ? demanda Masumi

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. commenta sceptique Sonoko

-Et alors ? On peut aussi être sœur sans avoir la moindre ressemblance physique ou caractérielle. renchérit la métisse

\- En plus, Shiho ressemble beaucoup à ma mère ! la défendit Sera

-Ta mère est revenue au Japon ? » questionna Ran

La question prit la jeune détective qui ne s'y attendait pas, complètement au dépourvue. Et maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même présentait sa mère… en version mini. Tandis que Sera réfléchissait désespérément de s'expliquer sans aggraver la situation, Shinichi se demanda exaspéré pourquoi ses amies avaient été si honnêtes. Elles auraient dû savoir que Ran et Sonko les submergeraient de questions, et pourtant… Il soupira se disant qu'il avait compris une chose contrairement à la chimiste et à la détective : la vérité n'était pas toujours le meilleur choix. Il l'avait bien compris durant sa vie en tant que Conan Edogawa. C'est bien triste de voir que le détective ne se rendit pas compte de sa sottise. Une sottise qui finirait sans doute par lui coûter très chère.

Heureusement, Shiho trouva bien vite une explication qui était très simple.

« Sa mère est venue pendant quelques temps ici mais elle repartie il n'y a pas très longtemps. mentit-elle

-Ah bon ? Mais tu aurais dû nous la présenter ! se fâcha Sonoko

-Désolée… Je vous appellerais la prochaine qu'elle viendra ! » s'excusa Sera

Une lueur de tristesse et culpabilité illumina les yeux de la jeune chimiste qui s'empressa de dissimuler ses yeux sous sa frange. Sonoko, Ran et Shinichi commencèrent à discuter entre eux, tandis que Shiho retourna à sa place. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Masumi, elle inclina légèrement sa tête.

« Je trouverais un antidote… » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa cousine.

Sera se tourna rapidement dans sa direction, mais voilà que Shiho s'était mise à arbitrer son masque d'indifférence que Mary et sa fille espérait ne plus jamais revoir. La jeune détective sourit tristement.

« Idiote… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus penser à ça… » pensa-t-elle, tout en fixant intensément sa cousine.

Shiho finit de manger sans goût alors que Sera fut appelée à part par ses trois autres amis. Elle les rejoint sans le moindre enthousiasme, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« C'est moi ou ta cousine n'est pas très sociable ? remarqua Sonoko

-C'est pas ça… Elle est juste timide..! assura Masumi

-D'où' est-ce qu'elle débarque ? poursuivit l'héritière

-Comment ça ? questionna d'un air aussi interrogatif qu'incompréhensif la jeune détective

-Tu dis que c'est ta cousine mais elle ne m'a pas l'air d'être japonaise. En plus, il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait vraiment peur… » avoua Sonoko

Ran fit signe à Sonoko de ne pas aller trop loin et s'apprêtait à défendre leur nouvelle camarade lorsque Sera lança à ses amies un regard glacial.

« Je ne vois pas de quel droit est-ce que vous jugez par vous-même. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, vous n'avez qu'à, à aller lui parler. » renchérit-elle sévèrement

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Shiho, sans que personne ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Mais elle ne savait pas que la chimiste avait tout entendu.

Celle-ci sentit un sentiment familier lui serrer la gorge. Le même sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ses années d'études en Amérique. Elle avait peur. Peur du jugement des autres. Peur de ne pas être vue comme les autres, de ne pas être considérée comme les autres. Peur de ne jamais trouver sa place. Peur de n'avoir jamais été rien d'autre que ce que l'Organisation l'avait poussée à devenir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et s'obstinait à regarder fixement le sol.

Inquiète, Sera s'approcha et l'interpella doucement. Shiho ne sursauta pas, elle lui sourit. Mais son sourire n'était vraiment pas joyeux aux yeux de Sera, au contraire. La détective comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida d'en parler une fois rentrée à la maison.

Pour l'instant, elle devait encore se focaliser sur les heures de cours restantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3! Et je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est... Enjoy! ^^

Chapitre 3: La première journée se termine, et ça ne pourrait pas être pire

Les cours finirent enfin, avec la plus grande joie des élèves qui ne prenaient même plus la peine de les suivre.

Deux élèves en particulier attendaient avec une certaine impatience le moment de retourner chez elles. Shiho et Sera rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent rapidement de l'établissement. Dehors, la détective prit une grande inspiration, remplissant ainsi d'air qu'elle retenait plus sain ses poumons.

« Ahhh… C'est beau la liberté ! exclama-t-elle, arrachant un sourire amusé à sa cousine

-Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu par hasard ? demanda Shiho

-Mais pas du tout ! Je te rappelle qu'on est censé diviser notre oxygène entre 27 élèves ! C'est vraiment trop ! affirma Sera

-Dommage que la fenêtre était ouverte, permettant à l'oxygène de pénétrer continuellement dans la salle. fit remarquer la scientifique

-Bon, tu as gagné ! Je trouvais juste les cours trop ennuyeux ! » se rendit la détective

Shiho eu un petit rire satisfait après quoi, le silence retomba. Il n'était pas pesant, pourtant Sera ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Et si Shiho faisait seulement semblant d'aller bien ? Et si elle décidait de quitter l'école ou, pire, de la quitter ? De les quiter, elle, sa mère, et même Shuichi et Shukichi. Si elle décidait de partir loin, peut-être en Amérique et de ne plus jamais revenir ? Ce serait arrivé parce que en ce moment, elle ne lui parlait pas, elle ignorait le problème.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la plus jeune des Sera décida de faire directement face au problème, en cessant de le tenir dans les ténèbres, et en l'exposant à la lumière.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda sans jeu de mots Sera

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irai pas ? répliqua calmement la scientifique

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te parle de ce qui s'est passé à l'école ! exclama Masumi, haussant le ton de sa voix

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'étonna la métisse, feignant évidemment son étonnement

Elle aurait bien volontiers parlé de ses problèmes à Sera mais… Elle ne voulait pas que sa cousine s'inquiète. Après tout, elle leur avait apporté déjà bien des soucis, à elle comme à sa mère. Il était hors de question de les embêter également avec un problème qui n'était même pas réel !

« Shiho… Arrête ça, je sais que tu es tout sauf indifférente aux commentaires que t'a fait Sonoko. » dit Sera, d'un ton plus calme et plus doux

Cette fois-ci, la chimiste n'eut pas à faire semblant d'être surprise. La stupeur qui se reflétait sur son visage était réelle, et elle ne le cacha pas. Décidant de jouer à carte découverte, elle soupira longuement.

« Tu savais que je vous avais entendues… marmonna-t-elle doucement

-On ne change pas d'attitude d'une minute à l'autre sans raison… Et n'oublie pas que je suis une détective ! se pavana Masumi, faisant à nouveau sourire sa cousine

-C'est vrai… J'avais oublié ce détail alors que tu nous le répète chaque jour ! s'exaspéra Shiho

-Alors ? Dis-moi la vérité, Shiho. Je peux t'aider. l'incita Sera

-Je ne sais pas, c'est confus… De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude étant donné ma période en Amérique… essaya de la rassurer la métisse

-C'est justement pour que ça ne se reproduise plus que je veux que t'un m'en parle ! » s'écria Masumi

Shiho se surpris face au ton coléreux employé par sa cousine. Tenait-elle tant que ça à l'aider ? La métisse ne se tortura pas plus l'esprit de questions à présent inutiles et se rendit à Sera. Décidemment, quoi qu'elle veuille, cette fille pouvait toujours l'obtenir grâce à sa persévérance. C'était l'une des qualités que Shiho appréciait le plus chez sa cousine.

« Lorsque j'étais en Amérique, mes camarades de classe me tenaient toujours à l'écart, me jouaient de mauvais tours et répandaient de fausses rumeurs sur moi avec le prétexte que j'étais différente… Là, Sonoko n'est pas allée si loin, pourtant je ressens le même sentiment, le même malaise… » se confia la scientifique

Sera ne répondit pas, se perdant dans ses pensées. Que devait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui n'allait pas ? Plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle… Elle pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il en était absolument hors de question. Lui demander de ne plus venir ? Impossible, c'était elle qui l'avait en premier lieu obligée à venir fréquenter le lycée malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà diplômée. La seule option qui lui restait était de l'aider elle-même à se faire des amis, en lui présentant certains de ses camarades de classe. Si tout allait bien, approcher Sonoko, ainsi que Ran qui la suivait toujours partout, serait plus facile.

Ayant pris sa décision, Sera releva la tête, de la détermination débordant de ses yeux. D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa la main de Shiho, la forçant ainsi à se tourner.

« Je vais t'aider, quitte à devoir devenir l'ennemie numéro une de Sonoko ! » déclara la détective

Shiho sourit attendrie, et attrapant à son tour sa main, et elle commença à trainer sa cousine en direction de leur maison.

« Merci pour ton aide, mais tu ne devrais pas aller si loin. On rentre ? » demanda-t-elle, l'amusement illuminant ses yeux.

Contente de sa réussite, Sera hocha énergiquement la tête, accélérant le pas.

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à courir en riant à grande voix.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin chez elles, les deux cousines étaient complètement essoufflées. Entendant du bruit, Mary comprit qu'elles étaient rentrées et alla, certes les accueillir, mais surtout leur passer un savon étant donné l'heure à laquelle elles étaient revenues. Elle s'apprêtait à leur hurler dessus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de leur épuisement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète et exaspérée à la fois

La réponse tarda étant donné l'absence d'oxygène suffisant dans les poumons des deux jeunes filles. Quand elles se reprirent enfin, elles lancèrent toutes les deux un regard faussement innocent à la rajeunie.

« On a absolument rien fait. assurèrent-elles

-Mais oui, c'est ça… Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avalez ça ? Vous ne seriez pas plutôt allées vous amuser je ne sais ou' sans me prévenir ? les accusa Mary

-Quoi ? Non ! On a juste parler un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire ! se justifia Sera

-C'est vrai ? » questionna sa mère, pointant son regard vers Shiho

La métisse hocha la tête, après quoi, Mary soupira longuement.

« Allez, je vais être clémente… Que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Et maintenant allez vous changer, on passe à table. ordonna l'agent de l'M16

-Ouuuuiiii..! répondirent sans enthousiasme les deux lycéennes, qui s'empressèrent de monter les escaliers.

Mary secoua doucement la tête, et emmena les assiettes à table. Shiho et Sera arrivèrent assez rapidement et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives.

Pendant le diner, Mary finit par poser une question que les deux jeunes filles auraient bien voulu éviter.

« Alors, c'était comment ton premier jour ? demanda-t-elle à la métisse

-C'était pas trop mal. mentit celle-ci

-Ah. » fut la réponse monotone de sa tante.

Tandis qu'elle débarrassait, Mary repensa à la réponse qui était limitée au stricte nécessaire de sa nièce. Elle ne la trouvait guère satisfaisante, au contraire…

« Je pense que Masumi et moi aurons une petite discussion ce soir… » pensa-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long en raison de mon absence très prochaine. En fait, je serais absente pendant une semaine à partir de ce lundi... Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre plus long va balancer le tout!

Chapitre 4: Discussion au clair de Lune

Alors que Shiho et Sera allaient se coucher, cette dernière fut interpellée par sa mère, et prise à part.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. lui dit Mary

-Je t'écoute… répondit sa fille, tout en baillant

-Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Shiho ne m'a pas paru très contente… » s'inquiéta la rajeunie

Sera resta quelques instants en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait dire à sa mère. Devait-elle lui mentir ou bien lui dire la vérité ? La question ne se posait pas.

« Pas si bien que ça… Sonoko a fait quelques commentaires qui n'était pas vraiment agréables pour Shiho… avoua Masumi

-Je m'en doutais… » soupira Mary

Aucune des deux ne dit plus rien, jusqu'à ce que le membre de l'M16 ne reprenne la parole.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle

-Je vais l'aider à devenir amie avec d'autres gens ! affirma convaincue sa fille

-Mais tu ne fais que fuir le problème. A' mon avis, tu devrais aller parler à Sonoko de tout ça, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. » lui assura Mary

Sera s'immergea dans ses pensées et n'en ressortit que lorsqu'elle eut complètement analysé la situation.

« Tu as raison ! Et puis, je suis sûre que l'on pourra compter sur Shinichi ! exclama-t-elle, sûre d'elle-même

-Bien, tu me diras comment ça s'est passé demain, d'accord ? Maintenant… Va te coucher ! lui ordonna la rajeunie

-J'y vais tout de suite ! » répondit légèrement apeurée Masumi

Et ne laissant même pas à sa mère le temps de répondre, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Satisfaite, Mary se rendit également dans sa chambre, et tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Sera, de son côté, ouvrit tout doucement la porte de sa chambre afin de ne pas réveiller sa cousine avec qui elle partageait toujours son lit. Elle arriva en pointe de pieds devant celui-ci lorsque…

« Je suis encore réveillée tu sais… »

Masumi sursauta en entendant une voix qui lui était bien familière.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment

-Je t'attendais. lui révéla Shiho

-C'est gentil… » lui dit Sera d'un ton mi- attendri, mi- moqueur, tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux cousines se séparèrent peu après, et la métisse s'allongea et s'enfouit sous sa

couette, montrant ainsi son désir de s'endormir. Masumi l'imita, mais seulement pendant

quelques instants. Successivement, elle s'était redressée et fixait intensément Shiho. Celle-ci ne se

retourna pas, forçant Sera à s'exprimer à haute voix afin d'avoir son attention.

« Shiho, on doit parler. dit-elle sérieusement

-De quoi ? demanda la métisse, en gardant sa position

-De ta scolarité en Amérique. » annonça Masumi

Le silence accueilli sa phrase et ne se brisa qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi ? questionna Shiho

-Je voudrais… Je voudrais savoir comment s'étaient passées les choses pour toi là-bas… Je pourrais t'aider plus facilement comme ça… avoua Sera

-Je pensais t'avoir déjà parlé de ma situation là-bas. dit la jeune scientifique

-Je sais mais je voudrais connaitre un peu plus de détails si ça ne te dérange pas. lui demanda la

détective

-Et si je te disais que ça me dérange justement ? » répliqua avec acidité Shiho

Surprise face à la soudaine agressivité de la métisse, Sera resta bouche bée.

« Et si je te disais que j'en ai assez de devoir faire remonter à la surface le passé ? De ne pas pouvoir

tout oublier pour la simple raison que tu ne me le permet pas ? Que j'en ai assez de devoir subir

constamment tes interrogatoires ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? se libéra Shiho

-Eh bien je, je… »

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Sera ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante et de toute façon, même si elle l'avait trouvée, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à l'articuler correctement. Avait-elle mis un pas de trop dans l'intimité de sa cousine ? Est-ce que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, Shiho n'avait fait que la supporter pendant tout ce temps, sans réellement apprécier sa présence ? N'avait-elle pas réussi à comprendre ou' se dressaient les limites ? Avait-elle franchi ces limites et détruit ce rapport qu'elle avait enfin réussi à crée entre elle et sa cousine ?

Shiho fût surprise à son tour de son propre ton et da sa colère qui n'était absolument justifiée. Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, comme par reflexe. Elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Sera, toutes ces choses qu'elle ne méritait pas. De plus, Son discours avait fait installer un silence inconfortable dans la pièce, un de ces silences que personne n'ose jamais briser. Se sentant de plus en plus coupable face à son comportement et à l'air aussi attristé que dépité de Sera, Shiho décida d'éliminer ce qui s'était par sa faute installé.

Un murmure se glissa donc dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à du mutisme.

« Désolée… »

Sera se retourna assez lentement vers sa cousine, de la tristesse illuminant encore ses yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je crois que je suis vraiment fatiguée… Mais je comprends que tu sois fâchée maintenant…A' demain. » souffla Shiho

La chimiste se recoucha, le cœur lourd de culpabilité et l'esprit plein de reproches. Mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte que du point de vue de Sera, la conversation était tout sauf terminée.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée. affirma la détective

-Tu as le droit de l'être. » rétorqua sa cousine

La plus jeune des Sera secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu as raison, je suis allée trop loin. Je n'avais pas le droit de te forcer à me parler de ton passé. avoua Sera

-Dans ce cas, je n'avais pas le droit de poser une limite à ton enquête. Tu es une détective, non ? lui demanda Shiho

-Alors, pas de rancune ? demanda à son tour Masumi

-Pas de rancune. » confirma la métisse

Contente, Sera s'apprêtait à se coucher à son tour mais…

« Ça ne me dérange pas. fit Shiho

-De quoi ? questionna sa cousine

-De te parler de ma scolarité en Amérique.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! affirma Sera

-Si je t'en parle c'est que je suis d'accord. En plus…

-En plus ?

-Ta mère n'a pas hésité à me raconter son histoire, même si elle était douloureuse. » se rappela Shiho

Sera ne dit rien, attendant que la métisse commence à parler de son histoire à elle. Et Shiho ne tarda pas à commencer à révéler ce qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

FLASHBACK : Il y a 10 ans

 _Etats-Unis, Maret School_

Doucement, je marche dans le couloir, accompagnée de l'enseignant. Je ne m'intéresse même pas à ce qui m'entoure, ça n'a aucune valeur pour moi. Enfin, nous semblons atteindre la classe à laquelle j'appartiens.

Le maître ouvre la porte, et prononce quelques phrases que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme pose son regard sur moi, attendant que je parle, que je prends la parole. Deux mots. L'indispensable. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Shiho Miyano. »

Ma voix fait frissonner tous les gens présents. Elle est froide et calme, pas comme devrait l'être la voix d'une fille de six ans, lors de son premier jour d'école.

Mon œil parcourt la salle et je vois enfin ce qui m'intéresse. Une place vide à côté de la fenêtre. Je n'attends aucune autorisation et je vais m'y assoir.

Un silence tendu s'installe et le maître clappe des mains, exigeant un silence qui est déjà omniprésent. Le cours commence. Je jette un regard au tableau pour voir ce qu'on est censé étudier. Je ne fais certainement pas des bons de joie en voyant que je dois seulement lire un texte, d'abord dans ma tête, puis à haute voix. Ensuite, je dois écrire un texte n'ayant pas de lien avec ce que j'ai lu, écouter quelqu'un d'autre lire et créer par moi-même une feuille de vocabulaire. Ces cinq étapes portent un nom dont j'ai déjà entendu parler : Daily 5. Comme l'indique leur nom, ce sont des tâches que je vais devoir répéter tous les jours, dans le même ordre. Je sais déjà faire tout ça, et la pensée de devoir exécuter toutes ces étapes tous les jours me fait frissonner d'ennui.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Après tout, on vient de m'arracher des bras de ma sœur, de ma famille, pour m'emmener dans un pays étranger. A' présent, Akemi et moi sommes séparées par un océan tout entier, et ce n'est pas notre détermination qui nous aidera à le franchir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à obéir gentiment à ces hommes pour qu'ils nous réunissent un jour.

Je soupir, ça doit être la dixième fois en un jour. Je me lève et, comme les autres élèves, je vais chercher un livre pour effectuer les activités demandées. Je fouille parmi les livres proposés. Il y en a un qui attire mon attention. « Misunderstood »… Ce livre, il me semble de l'avoir déjà lu…. « L'incompris », non ? Notre histoire n'est peut-être pas complètement la même, mais si on remplaçait le père par ces hommes, et les frères par des sœurs, on n'en serait pas loin.

Le professeur me lance un regard inquiet, je crois que ce livre a été placé ici par erreur. Mais c'est lui que je veux, aucun autre ne fera l'affaire. Je ne laisse pas son mot à dire à l'enseignant et je retourne à ma place.

Je me souviens avoir pleuré la première fois lorsque j'ai lu ce livre. Je m'en souviens par cœur, que ce soit de l'histoire, ou des mots rassurants prononcés par ma sœur et de ses gestes.

J'ai choisi ce livre, est-ce le reflet de mes peurs et de mon désir que notre histoire se finisse autrement ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le cinquième chapitre! M. Miller est sorti de ma fantaisie, il n'existe pas dans Détective Conan. Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi penser de ce chapitre donc vos opinions sont plus que bienvenues! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à demander des éclaircissement! ^^

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama. M. Miller est le seul personnage qui m'appartient! (enfin une nouveauté!)

Chapitre 5: La fillette que j'étais

Trois jours sont passés depuis mon arrivé dans la classe. Je suis toujours seule, bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, c'est même moi qui ait incité mes « camarades » à me laisser de côté. Au début, ils étaient tous excités et me bombardaient de questions. J'y aie à peine répondu, et leur aie bien fait comprendre qu'entretenir des relations sociales ne rentrait pas dans mes occupations.

Quoi ? J'ai été trop brusque avec des enfants de six ans ? Je ne vois pas le problème. On m'a envoyé ici contre ma volonté et celle de ma sœur afin que je me diplôme dans les meilleures circonstances (en gros, dans la meilleure école) possible. Alors, je fais ce qu'on m'a demandé : j'étudie bien sagement. Mais que ce soit clair, je ne ferais rien d'autre. Parce qu'en plus, j'ai cru comprendre que ces hommes ne voulaient pas que j'aie des amis.

Je suis comme un oiseau emprisonné dans une cage. C'est ce que disent toujours les gens privés de liberté de mouvement. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Un oiseau dans une cage, il arrive qu'on le libère, même si c'est sous surveillance, et qu'on lui rende temporairement un semblant de liberté. Moi je ressemble beaucoup plus à un criminel enfermé dans une prison. J'attends le moment ou' on décidera de me libérer de mes chaines, tout en sachant qu'il est très loin, presque inapprochable. Ces hommes, c'est les gardiens de prison. Si mon comportement est seulement obéissant et qu'il ne pose pas de problèmes, ils me donnent tout juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre, au sens propre. Si je fais une bêtise ou quelque chose qui les dérangent, ils n'hésitent pas à me faire tomber une punition dessus.

Si seulement je pouvais leur dire ce que je pense ! Mais justement, je ne peux pas. Hors de question d'aller demander de l'aider ou de contester leurs ordres, tout en mettant en danger une personne qui n'est pas directement impliquée là-dedans. … … … Et voilà que je le refais… Je mettais promise de ne plus faire aucune allusion à ma sœur jusqu'à mon départ définitif d'ici, sa pensée rendait ma présence loin d'elle encore plus insupportable. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait et comment elle va. Est-ce qu'elle s'est reprise de cette séparation tout sauf prévue ? Est-ce qu'elle me cherche ? Je suis sûre que oui, Akemi est la seule personne au monde en qui j'ai confiance, parce qu'elle ne me trahira jamais. Alors, j'ai décidé de tout supporter ne silence, attendant son aide.

En tout cas, je suis contente d'être en recrée, et ce n'est pas seulement parce que je peux me dédier à ces pensées que je définirais d'un ton ironique « poétiques ». Si la majorité des élèves sont contents de pouvoir prendre une pause d'un travail trop fatiguant, je suis contente de pouvoir faire autre chose que de devoir suivre des cours ennuyeux. Ces cours sont tellement faciles que ça en est désespérant.

Alors que je pensais pouvoir prolonger dans mes pensées, et pourquoi pas m'y plonger totalement, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne sursaute même pas, mais je me retourne tout de même avec une expression de surprise. Je vois le maître, M. Miller, qui me sourit. Je ne l'imite pas et je reconduis mon regard sur la fenêtre. Ou plutôt, ce que je vois derrière: le ciel.

J'aime le ciel. En le regardant, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui est autour de moi disparaît. C'est comme si tous mes problèmes s'envolaient, ainsi que mes incertitudes.

« Tu es toute seule ? »

La voix de M. Miller me ramène à nouveau dans la dure réalité. Je lui réponds sans le regarder.

« Vous ne le voyez pas par vous-même ? je demande, essayant de lui faire comprendre que sa présence me dérange

-Tu devrais aller dans la cour, sinon ce sera difficile de te faire des amis. Tes camarades de classe adorent rester toujours en mouvement, impossible qu'ils restent en classe pendant la pause ! Et parfois, même pendant les cours..! rigole l'homme

-Je n'ai absolument pas envie de devenir amie avec de petits idiots qui ne comprennent rien à part la télévision. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me familiariser avec des gens qui parlent constamment dans mon dos ? je demande à mon tour, espérant lui clouer le bec

-Ahhh… Ce sont tes premiers jours, tu verras les choses différemment d'ici quelques temps. Tu es quelqu'un de timide, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à faire le premier pas. » affirme l'enseignant, confiant

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Je n'ai jamais demandé sa pitié ou sa compassion!

« Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à laisser tranquille la petite fille étrangère que je suis ? je le questionne, comme si chacune de ses réponses engendrait une nouvelle question

-Tu es tout de même mon élève, alors il est hors de question que je te laisse gérer tes problèmes toute seule ! » déclare M. Miller

Fatiguée, je ne prends pas la peine d'élaborer une réponse et me renferme dans mon habituel silence. Sauf que maintenant, je trouve ce silence moins triste, plus réconfortant. Dommage qu'il ne dura pas longtemps…

« D'ailleurs, je tenais à te féliciter ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fillette de ton âge apprend si vite une langue différente de la sienne ! » s'extase l'homme

J'hésite quelques instants. Cet homme… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien avec lui… Alors peut-être qu'avec lui, seulement avec lui… je pourrais…

« Ma mère ét… est anglaise. » je lui révèle

Je ne vais pas loin au point de lui dire aussi le sort qui lui a été réservée, mais c'est un bon début comme rapport. M. Miller semble surpris de la soudaine confession, mais se contente de sourire.

Nous passons le reste de la récrée entourés de ce silence si doux et agréable, auquel je me serais bientôt, sans le savoir, habituée.

Et ainsi…

 _« Alors Shiho, tu as lu quelque chose d'intéressant dernièrement ? »_

…Jour après jour …

 _« Tu devrais manger un peu plus pendant la récrée, c'est pas bon pour la santé de manger juste ce qu'on a sous la main ! »_

…Quelque chose s'est créé entre nous…

 _« Ah, Shiho ! Tu es arrivée tôt aujourd'hui ! »_

… Jusqu'à ce que je n'en dise trop…

« Hein ? Ta sœur ? demanda étonnée l'enseignant

-Oui, elle vit encore au Japon. Vous m'aviez demandée qui s'était occupé de moi après la mort de mes parents, soit juste après ma naissance. C'est elle. je lui dit, regardant mélancoliquement les feuilles d'un arbre qui sont agitées par le vent

-Oh, je vois… Elle doit être beaucoup plus grande que toi si c'est elle qui te gérait. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? s'informe M. Miller

-Akemi, elle a sept ans de plus que moi. je réponds

-Notre établissement fourni un enseignement complet, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne viendrait pas ici ? propose-t-il

-Hein ? »

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai répondu. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette idée très belle… mais irréalisable. Je sais que ces hommes ne permettraient jamais à ma sœur de venir ici. Je ne suis ni assez naïve, ni assez désespérée pour croire ça. Je soupir. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que, entre nous deux, c'est mon maître l'enfant innocent qui vit encore dans son monde. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le blâmer, il n'est pas réellement au courant de mes vrais problèmes, qui ne se limitent certainement pas à des blagues stupides qui reflètent l'intelligence mentale de ceux qui les font.

Ca va bien plus loin, en passant par des entraînements qui peuvent parfois durer jusqu'au petit matin et m'empêcher d'aller à l'école à cause des blessures qu'ils m'ont offert, ou par la distance entre moi et ma famille, la seule personne qui me considère comme un être humain mise à part l'homme assis à mes côtés.

La pensée me fait sourire, chassant ces nuages obscurs de mon esprit. Je suis ici depuis à peine trois semaines et pourtant, je me suis tellement confiée avec cet homme ! Je me sens tellement mieux… La dernière étape, c'est lui parler de ma sœur. D'ailleurs, depuis que je reste avec lui pendant les récrées, je me suis concédée le droit de la faire revenir dans mes rêves et mon esprit. Je tenais vraiment à lui parler d'elle, après tout, lui il m'a bien parlé des gens les plus important pour lui… Sa femme et son enfant de quatre ans. Je ne fais que lui rendre la pièce de la monnaie. Bon, il resterait une dernière étape à franchir concernant les gens qui m'ont emmenés ici mais… je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet, c'est trop risqué. A' la limite, je lui en parlerais de façon indirecte. C'est nécessaire pour pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi moi je suis coincée ici et ma sœur au Japon.

« Je ne peux pas… » je souffle, tout doucement

C'est une des rares fois ou' je révèle mes faiblesses, et il s'en aperçoit. Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, une réponse complète le mettrait en danger, une explication inachevée… Piquerait bien trop sa curiosité. Mais je n'ose pas le laisser là non plus, alors qu'il a tant fait pour moi... Je décide d'opter pour la deuxième solution, rajoutant mentalement que je n'irais pas un pas plus loin de l'indispensable.

« Les gens qui m'ont amenée ici ne le lui permette pas. Tout comme ils m'ont obligée à quitter mon pays natal, ils obligent ma sœur à y rester. » je réponds, sur le même ton

Je vois ses lèvres bouger et j'anticipe sa question.

« On ne peut pas de désobéir, ça aurait des conséquences que vous n'imaginez même pas. »

M. Miller reste silencieux quelques moments, mais lorsqu'il veut reprendre la parole, la cloche marque l'arrêt de la récrée. Nous retournons en classe, accompagnés de près par un silence que je pensais avoir abandonné.

Lorsque les cours se terminent, le maître me prend à part. Il ne me dit qu'une phrase.

« Je t'aiderais. »

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise, mais même sans miroir, je vois mes yeux briller de joie et d'espoir ? Ce soir-là, à l'entraînement je l'ai répétée des centaines de fois dans ma tête, attendant avec hâte la fin du week-end qui venait à peine de commencer.

Lundi, je suis arrivée de bonne humeur. J'avais envie de remercier M. Miller pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi mais il n'est pas arrivé avant la sonnerie. J'ai pensé qu'il était en retard, comme il l'était déjà arrivé d'autres fois, mais à sa place, ce fut un homme haut et mince qui se présenta. Et le regard qu'il me jeta… C'était un des leurs. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à couler le long de mon visage.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis M. Moore, et dorénavant je serais votre enseignant. » annonça-t-il

Des cris de désapprobations embaumèrent la salle dont une phrase répétée plusieurs fois.

« Et M. Miller ? »

Le nouveau maître répondit à cette question. Il répondit en me regardant, en me fixant. Ses yeux étaient tellement froids…

« M. Miller et sa famille ont eu un accident, ils n'y ont pas survécu. M. Miller est mort. » déclara-t-il enfin

Et ses yeux complétèrent ce qu'il avait dit avec quatre autres mots.

« A' cause de toi. »

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai plus jamais pleuré. Je ne me suis plus jamais fâchée. Je ne me suis plus jamais amusée. Je n'ai plus jamais ressentie le besoin de ressentir de la chaleur humaine dans mon cœur. J'étais même contente de ne pas avoir ma sœur à mes côtés. Parce que les gens que j'aime meurent. Je l'ai compris. Ces hommes ne veulent pas que je n'aie pas d'amis. Ils ne veulent pas que j'ai de simples relations. Ils veulent que je vive et non pas que j'existe. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6, désolée pour le titre, il n'a pas un grand rapport avec le texte mais je n'avais pas d'idées... Bonne lecture! ^^

Disclaimer: On revient au classique "Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama"... T^T

Chapitre 6: Le temps passe de façon irréversible

 _7 ans plus tard…_

Je me promène dans le couloir qui me semble toujours si long mais qui est nécessaire pour atteindre ma chambre. A' chacun de mes passages, je sens sur moi des regards méprisants, j'entends des murmures, non, des commentaires que l'on ne se gêne pas de prononcer, certains se portent sur mon physique, d'autres sur mon attitude, ou encore certains qui diffusent ou répètent des rumeurs. A' propos de rumeurs… J'ai même gagné un surnom : « The Ice Queen ». Je ne sais pas si je dois en être fière, indifférente, exaspérée, ou peut-être même les trois à la fois.

 _"_ _Look at her, she's so haughty..!"*_

 _"_ _Where does she think she is? "*_

 _"_ _Why is she even still here?"*_

Les revoilà, ces maudites pipelettes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont là à chaque fois que je passe ? On dirait presque qu'elles passent leur temps à m'attendre ici. Comme si c'était des vautours attendant l'arrivée de leur proie afin de l'attaquer… Elles sont vraiment irritantes pour ne pas dire insupportables.

 _"I wish she could_ _ **disappear**_ _…"*_

Le dernier commentaire me fait arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Disparaitre ? C'est mon plus grand désir, mon rêve caché. Mais comme tel, il risque de ne jamais se réaliser, ou du moins, sans qu'il n'y est de conséquences.

Je reprends ma marche, jusqu'à ma chambre. Ah oui, _ma_ chambre. Tous les autres divisent leur chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est bien évidemment de leur faute. Me permettre d'être en chambre avec quelqu'un serait comme me permettre de créer un lien avec cette personne. Je considère ça très stupide, je n'ai guère envie que quelqu'un d'autre subisse le sort de M. Miller.

Le visage de l'homme flashe dans ma tête, faisant envahir mon esprit de tristesse et mélancolie. Encore pourchassée par nos souvenirs, j'arrive dans ma chambre. Je referme rapidement la porte derrière moi avant de m'y adosser et de couler tout doucement le long de la grande planche de bois. Je ramène mes jambes vers mon buste et y pose ma tête, tout en encerclant celle-ci de mes bras.

7 ans... 7 ans que j'ai été séparée d'Akemi sans pouvoir la voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. 7 ans depuis que M. Miller est mort, ainsi que sa famille. 7 ans que je n'ai pas eu droit à un quelconque contact humain. Je suis entourée de camarades de classe qui s'amusent à parler de moi dans mon dos et d'assassins que je dois rencontrer chaque week-end. C'est pitoyable, malgré mes efforts, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est vraiment devenu de pierre, que ce n'est plus une simple façade derrière laquelle je me cache. Mais j'imagine qu'étant donné les personnes que je fréquente, je ne devrais pas être si étonnée.

Je me relève d'un bond, refusant de rester m'apitoyer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus sur mon sort. Je me jette lourdement sur mon lit et fixe le plafond. J'ai quelques devoirs à faire, ou plutôt révisions pour demain, alors je m'installe à mon bureau et ouvre mes cahiers. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux différentes leçons que je connais déjà. Lorsque j'ai fini, je prépare mon sac pour demain et me réinstalle sur mon lit.

Lorsque j'agis de la sorte, impossible de retenir mes pensées, et celles-ci en profitent pour se déchainer et partir dans tous les sens. Malgré ça, je m'ennuie terriblement. Je soupire.

C'est presque fini… Bientôt, je devrais rentrer au Japon. Si auparavant je n'attendais plus que ça, et cette simple pensée qui n'était qu'un rêve m'excitait, maintenant elle ne déstabilise en rien mon indifférence. Si on me demandait comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver à ma dernière année au MIT à l'âge de treize ans, je répondrais : « Demandez à mes parents ». Après tout, c'est de leur faute si mon cerveau est ce qui l'est. Bon, on ne recevrait sans doute pas de réponse avant la mort, mais ce n'est pas mon problème.

Je me rends compte d'être devenue beaucoup plus susceptible depuis que mes entrainements sont finis. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de faire un résumé de ma vie… Autant le rendre complet. Ca va bientôt faire un an que j'ai arrêté d'aller tous les jours dans ces sous-sols afin de m'entrainer, parce que je n'ai, selon ces hommes, « plus rien à apprendre ». Heureusement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les vois plus, au contraire. A' présent je dois les voir tous les samedis. Même si « les » se limite à deux personnes : Gin et Vermouth. Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire, ces deux-là sont les deux membres les plus dangereux de l'Organisation, et en plus, l'homme, Gin, ne supporte pas l'actrice. Gin est un homme imposant haut et musclé sans paraître gros, ses cheveux sont d'un argent incroyable et ses yeux émeraudes. Au début, il m'avait fasciné par sa beauté et son aura. Par la suite, j'ai finis par devoir le voir comme ce qu'il était réellement : un assassin. Je m'en suis rendu compte au bout de la fin notre deuxième rencontre. Celle de ma première séquence d'entrainement. Evidemment, je ne savais même pas comment empoigner un pistolet. Il m'a regardé d'un œil méprisant.

« Pitoyable. »

Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit qui m'a choqué, mais ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils entraient en contact, et je compris que j'avais eu tort de m'intéresser à cet homme. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que la glace, dénués d'émotions. C'était des yeux d'assassin, d'un meurtrier sans pitié. Après quelques instants de confrontations, je me retrouvai à terre sans que je n'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte. J'étais à genoux, je tremblais, devant un homme qui ne m'avait même pas effleurée.

La prochaine chose que j'entendis, fut le rire d'une femme, celle qu'on m'avait présentée la veille. Elle émergea des ténèbres, amusée par je ne sais quoi de ma situation. Et pourtant, ma peur se fit encore plus intense lorsque son regard se posa sur moi. Contrairement à son compagnon, elle ne se contentait pas seulement de me regarder, elle m'analysait. Je fermai mes yeux d'un coup tout en serrant de plus en plus fort mes poings.

Enfin, elle commença à parler à son collègue, me libérant de son regard qui ressemblait pour moi à une prise de serpent.

Ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à craindre ses deux personnes, et à chacune de nos rencontres, la peur se faisait plus intense. Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive enfin à la maitriser devant eux. Il fallait bien que je me contrôle, ils prenaient même un malin plaisir à me taquiner (et je n'appréciais jamais leurs sujets…), si je ne m'étais pas maitriser, je n'aurais jamais tenu jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour en revenir véritablement à ces deux-là… La femme porte le nom en code de Vermouth, et elle m'a bien fait peur grâce à ses déguisements. Une fois, elle a même pris l'apparence de ma sœur. Elle avait encore fait ça pour se moquer de moi mais ça n'a pas marché étant donné que je lui ai pointé ma Beretta PX4 Storm de calibre 4.5mm à la figure, plus précisément, en plein front. Si elle m'a au début dit d'arrêter de blaguer, elle a bien vite compris que moi, je ne blaguais pas. Elle de suite arraché son masque, et j'ai baissé mon arme. Je me souviens qu'elle s'était approchée de moi, et son aura m'avait terrifié encore plus que d'habitude. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas me croire plus forte de ce que j'étais réellement, parce que si elle décidait de me tuer, personne l'en empêcherait …

Bref, cette femme est mystérieuse, et j'avoue qu'elle est capable de me faire trembler de peur à cause d'un seul regard ou d'un seul mot dit en ma direction.

Depuis que mes entrainements ont cessé, tous les samedis je me rends dans une salle d'entrainement ou' les deux membres de l'Organisation vérifient que je suis toujours en forme. A' chaque fois, Vermouth m'accueille avec un commentaire, par exemple la semaine dernière elle m'a sorti :

« Eh bien, my dear, tu t'es réveillée de mauvais poil ? »

J'aurais bien voulu lui dire que le problème était que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me réveiller étant donné que je ne m'étais pas endormie, mais je me suis abstenue de répliquer, sachant que je recevrais sans doute une punition si je le faisais.

En plus, cette femme a la mauvais habitude mélanger le japonais et l'anglais, ne pourrait-elle pas juste choisir une des deux langues ? Elle ne s'en rend probablement pas compte, mais sa façon de parler confond vraiment les gens, ou en tout cas, moi elle me confond. Tout comme son attitude d'ailleurs. Impossible de comprendre si elle est sérieuse ou non, peu importe ce dont on parle. Elle m'énerve vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais les goûts du Boss. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que cette femme et en plus a préférée du Boss, donc elle est intouchable pour tout le monde, même pour Gin qui la déteste tout autant que moi et qui a bien menacé de la tuer quelques, non, de nombreuses fois. Sans jamais le faire vraiment malheureusement.

En parlant de Gin… Lui, lorsque j'arrive, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il me jette un regard de glace, juste pour être sûr que c'est moi et que Vermouth n'est pas en train de se moquer de lui, puis il m'indique ce que je dois faire, et lorsque j'ai fini il dit toujours seulement :

« Ça ira. »

C'est sa façon de me dire que c'est bon, mais je ne suis certainement pas fière de ma maitrise des pistolets et des poignards. Non pas parce que je trouve que je ne suis pas douée ou choses dans ce genre, mais je ne vois pas en quoi la capacité de savoir tuer correctement est une fierté… Devrais-je me réjouir de savoir qu'une fois partie d'ici je risque de devoir pointer mon arme sur quelqu'un, et pas seulement pour l'effrayer, mais bel et bien pour mettre un terme à sa vie ? Je me vois bien rentrer enfin chez moi et retrouver ma sœur en lui annonçant que j'ai appris à tuer… En fait, je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler à Akemi le contenu de mes années ici, que ce soit côté école ou activités… comment dire… j'hésite entre illicites et extra-scolaires.

Je regarde enfin l'heure : 21h00. Je ferais mieux d'aller manger quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit. En fait, les autres élèves sortent manger dans la rue ou achètent de quoi se nourrir au supermarché, moi, je retrouve de la nourriture déjà prête dans la cuisine intégrée à ma chambre. Et aujourd'hui j'ai de la salade et de la tomate coincée entre deux bouts de pain. Génial. Je mange ça en vitesse et m'ennuie à nouveau. Que faire ? Je pense que le résumé mental de ma vie est fini et je n'ai aucune envie de le répéter à l'écrit. Comme c'est la fin de l'année, les professeurs nous donnent beaucoup moins de devoirs. Je me rapproche de la fenêtre et pose ma tête contre la vitre.

Je déteste cet endroit, je déteste ceux qui m'y ont envoyée et je déteste ceux qui y sont. En même temps, je n'ai plus d'endroit que je peux appeler maison. La personne dont Akemi attend le retour, ce n'est pas moi, et je crains que cette personne ne revienne plus jamais. Celle qui va rentrer au Japon, c'est une fille seule, silencieuse et mélancolique. Et j'ai vraiment peur de la réaction de ma sœur. Va-t-elle vraiment m'accepté maintenant, va-t-elle accepté ce que je suis devenue ? Est-ce que je pourrais la considérer ma sœur si elle ne veut plus de moi en tant que sa sœur ?

Et puis j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que je fais devoir faire une fois de retour au Japon ? Vais-je devoir devenir complètement comme Gin, ou bien serais-je obligée de travailler dans des laboratoires, comme mes parents avant moi ?

Je retourne m'allonger sur le lit et je fixe le plafond.

Et si je devais travailler dans le domaine scientifique, sur quoi porterais mes recherches ? A' quoi vont me servir mes années d'étude ici ? Que cherchent réellement ces hommes en moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre un des leurs, qui serait sans doute bien plus apte et volontaire que moi à accomplir leur but ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait étudier de la chimie en premier lieu ? Certes, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais tout de même choisi cette option, mais il est clair qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché à me faire plaisir… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi des criminels devraient avoir dans leurs rangs des scientifiques s'ils commettent surtout des meurtres et des roberies ? Quel est leur _véritable but_ ?

J'imagine que je peux laisser la question en suspens, même si c'est seulement pendant quelques mois… Après tout, si je dois vraiment devenir une des leurs, ils finiront bien par me dire la vérité… Et je saurais par la même occasion quelle sera mon rôle dans cette chose immense et mystérieuse qu'est l'Organisation.

Mais bon… Peut-être que pour le moment, je devrais surtout arrêter de penser à des choses qu'une fille de mon âge ne devrait même pas imaginer, et que je devrais tout simplement dormir. Après tout, avec les soi-disant conseils apportés par la nuit, il y a avant tout l'oubli, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! ^^ En fait, j'ai mis ici, au cas ou', la traduction des phrases en anglais. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et à bientôt!

*= Regardez-la, elle est si hautaine..!

*= Ou' est-ce qu'elle se croit?

*= Pourquoi est-elle encore ici?

*= J'aimerais qu'elle disparaisse...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7, retour au présent!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama

Chapitre 7: Les nuages se dispersent, les décisions s'éclaircissent

Têtue, Shiho s'obstinait à demeurer dos à Masumi, malgré le fait qu'elle ait finit de raconter son histoire.

« Ils ont tué ton professeur… » murmura cette dernière

Certes, elle connaissait l'Organisation et ses méthodes, mais la jeune détective n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient allés si loin pour empêcher à Shiho de… de faire quoi au final ? D'être quoi ? Un humain. Ils étaient allés si loin seulement pour essayer de priver une fillette de son humanité. Heureusement, si celle-ci était demeurée cachée devant les autres, elle était ressortie à chaque fois que la métisse s'était retrouvée seule. Ses pensées n'avaient peut-être pas été les plus joyeuses que l'on ait vues, mais elles reflétaient des émotions et des sentiments, qui témoignaient de l'échec de l'Organisation pour ce qui était de la mentalité de leur nouvelle recrue. Et c'était au plus grand soulagement de Masumi.

« Je l'aimais beaucoup, M. Miller… C'est ce que j'ai eu de plus proche d'un père… répondit calmement Shiho

-Désolée de t'avoir fait parler de tout ça… Ca a dû être dur pour toi. s'excusa sa cousine

-Le passé et le passé. Il est ce qu'il est et ne changera jamais, il nous appartient et a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Nous ne devons pas en avoir honte ou le cacher. C'est en le regardant que l'on comprend que l'on a changé, qu'on s'est amélioré, et que l'on ne répète pas nos anciennes erreurs. Après tout, si dans l'Histoire de l'humanité autant d'erreurs se répètent, c'est seulement parce que chacun a honte de ce passé qu'il refuse de reconnaitre et de comprendre et ainsi, il ne fait qu'agir en regardant soi-même, sans comprendre que les gens qui l'on fait avant lui ont tous échoué.

-Tu me parles de ce que tu ressens et que tu as compris en me parlant de ton passé ou tu me récites ton cours d'histoire ? se moqua gentiment Masumi

-Idiote. » grogna, irritée et embarrassée la métisse

La jeune Sera sourie face au visage qu'elle pouvait deviner être rouge de honte de sa cousine. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre d'autant dévoiler et de façon si explicite ses pensées. Malgré tout, elle savait que Shiho n'était absolument pas fâchée pour sa petite plaisanterie, c'était une des choses qu'elles avaient en commun.

« 'Nuit ! jeta-t-elle, tout en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures

-Bonne nuit… » répondit Shiho, apparemment déjà à moitié endormie.

Et Masumi ne tarda pas à s'endormir quelques instants après. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçue, Shiho se redressa et fixa amusée son visage.

« Elle a le sommeil facile, comme sa mère… »

Abandonnant son sourire, la jeune scientifique se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle observa le ciel, son ami de toujours. Il était dégagé, révélant ainsi une pleine lune dans toute sa splendeur. Shiho la regardait, sereine. Sa petite discussion avec Masumi lui avait vraiment fait du bien, elle avait enfin pu se libérer de tous ces souvenirs qu'elle gardait depuis des années au fond d'elle-même. Son passé avait toujours été tout ce qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa deuxième chance, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle était libre, complètement libre.

Sûre d'elle, elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée dans le salon, elle chercha son cartable. Elle le trouva enfin, posé avec celui de sa cousine contre à côté du divan. Elle y chercha à l'intérieur son portable, finit par le trouver caché dans son livre d'anglais, et l'alluma. Elle cliqua sur l'icône contact, et trouva enfin le numéro qu'elle cherchait. Elle y cliqua dessus, et les détails sur son propriétaire apparurent.

« Akemi… »

C'était son numéro, enfin, celui de son appartement. Shiho fixa longuement l'écran. Ce numéro… Celui de sa sœur… Celui qu'elle avait tant de fois composé, la nuit, dans le laboratoire… Cette voix qu'elle avait enfin réussi à entendre… Cette voix qui l'avait tant confortée…

Son doigt appuya sur « options », et fit glisser les différentes solutions que l'icône incluait. Enfin, elle trouva celle qu'elle cherchait. Shiho fixa à nouveau l'écran, son regard partant du numéro pour ensuite se poser sur le nom du propriétaire. Elle inspira un grand coup et fit bouger à nouveau son doigt.

 _Eliminer le contact ? Une fois éliminé, le numéro ne pourra plus être récupéré._

A' gauche se trouvait le oui, à droite le nom. La métisse hésita à nouveau. Elle était descendue de sa chambre sûre d'elle-même et prête à couper tout lien avec le passé et là voilà qui n'arrivait pas à appliquer ne serait-ce qu'une légère pression sur l'écran. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, et laissa son doigt se charger du reste.

L'instant d'après une petite sonnerie résonna dans le salon.

 _Opération effectuée. Contact éliminé_

Satisfaite, Shiho soupira de relief. Et de toute façon, elle connaissait le numéro de sa sœur par cœur. Son geste avait seulement été symbolique. Mais pour elle, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Elle éteint le portable, le remis à sa place, et remonta dans sa chambre. Masumi dormait encore, le sommeil imperturbable. Shiho sourit, se recoucha sous les couvertures, et s'endormit, sa dernière pensée allant pour celle qu'elle décida être la dernière fois, vers le passé.

« Souhaites-moi bonne chance, grande sœur… »

Le matin suivant, Shiho fut la première à se réveiller, comme d'habitude. Elle s'étira et lança un regard au réveil sur sa table de chevet.

« Ohh … Que 7h… » pensa-t-elle ennuyée

Désormais réveillée, elle descendit pour prendre son déjeuner.

« Je réveillerais Masumi à la demie… »

En bas, elle trouva déjà réveillée et prête Mary. Celle-ci remarqua l'arrivée de la métisse quasi-immédiatement. Ses sens étaient vraiment évolués, et Shiho n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer.

« Bonjour ! lui lança l'agent de l'MI6

-Bonjour…répondit la chimiste, tout en baillant

-Debout la première comme d'habitude je vois ! Tu prends un peu de thé ?

-Ça ira, je préfère le café.

-J'imagine qu'une habitude est une habitude, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise… » soupira Mary

En effet, la jeune femme n'appréciait guère cette passion pour le café qu'avait sa nièce, désormais sa deuxième fille. En plus, Shiho avait commis une erreur en lui révélant la raison pour laquelle elle prenait du café tous les matins.

Les horaires dans l'Organisation étaient très durs et, comme la jeune scientifique n'avait aucune vie et aucun intérêt en dehors du laboratoire, elle y passait encore plus de temps que nécessaire, arrivant parfois à travailler pendant deux ou même trois jours d'affilés. Mais elle restait un être humain, et pour soutenir ce rythme, elle avait besoin d'un stimulant qui la tiendrait réveillée. Voilà comment elle et le café s'était rencontrés. Certes, la petite Shiho en avait déjà goûté en compagnie de sa sœur, même si à l'époque elle était courue dans la cuisine pour boire un peu de lait. Et elle en avait repris en Amérique, pour diminuer la fatigue que lui apportaient les entrainements. Mais là, on parlait d'un demi-verre toute les semaines. Mais dans tous les cas, le résultat était le même : Shiho avait commencé à boire du café tous les jours, même plusieurs fois au court de la même journée. Cela peut sembler normal, mais pour une fille de son âge, on ne devrait pas croire que six verres de café noir par jour soient très sains. La distribution était assez équilibrée, mais tout de même exagérée. Elle en prenait un le matin, à 8h, soi-disant pour la réveiller. Elle en prenait un autre à midi, à défaut d'un repas convenable. Suivait celui à 15h, qu'elle avait défini comme un « goûté » et celui à 19h qui prenait à nouveau la place de la majorité de la nourriture. Un autre à 10h, et en cas d'horaire prolongé, le sixième à minuit ou 1h.

Shiho avait révélé à sa tante tout cela pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait très bien tenir une petite tasse de café le matin, mais ça n'avait pas eu le résultat espéré. Au contraire, Mary avait été véritablement choqué et avait commencé à l'appeler dans certains moments…

« Tiens, Coffee Addict. » dit la jeune femme en question, en lui tendant une tasse

Voilà. « Coffee Addict ». Mais Shiho avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, et avait continué à prendre son café tous les matins. Et Mary avait fini par la laisser faire, sans pour autant abandonner ce nouveau surnom qu'elle semblait tant aimer.

« Merci. »

En train de savourer son café, Shiho finit par oublier qu'elle avait quelqu'un à réveiller. Et ce fut à quarante que l'on entendit un cri envahir la maison. Les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient tranquillement dans la cuisine sursautèrent et virent Masumi arriver, encore en pyjama.

« Il est quelle heure ?! hurla-t-elle

-7h40. » répondit interloqué sa mère

La détective soupira de soulagement et s'assit à la table.

« Ahh… J'ai eu peur… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé à et demie comme d'habitude ? » demanda-t-elle à sa cousine

Shiho s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompue par Mary.

« Ah là là, le café… Je savais que c'était nocif…

-Non mais n'importe quoi ! exclama Shiho, embarrassée, tout en se levant

-Ou' est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Masumi

-Me préparer ! Dépêches-toi de manger ! répondit sa cousine, s'enfilant dans la salle de bain

-D'accooord ! »

Après quelques instants de silence, Masumi, souriante, lança un regard à sa mère.

« C'est moi ou' elle est de bonne humeur ce matin ? D'habitude elle aurait totalement ignorée ce genre remarque… remarqua-t-elle, toujours plus souriante

-Elle a du se lever du bon pied. Et tant mieux, l'école n'en sera que plus facile. »

La jeune Sera acquiesça, et se leva, sa classique tartine dans la bouche. Elle l'avala rapidement et commencer à quitter la cuisine.

« Je vais me préparer aussi ! Si Shiho me cherche, je suis dans l'autre salle de bain ! »

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux cousines étaient à la porte, en train de saluer Mary. Elles sortirent de bonne humeur et prirent le chemin qui les conduirait au lycée. Elles parlaient du tout et n'importe quoi, Masumi finit par lui raconter sa dernière enquête de meurtre.

« Tu es vraiment comme l'autre idiot, vous avez le don de tomber sur un cadavre ou' que vous soyez. soupira Shiho

-L'autre idiot ? Tu parles de Kudo ?

-Et de qui autre ? De cet idiot, fan de Holmes et véritable calamite à meurtre. se moqua la scientifique

-Avoue qu'il te manque. dit la détective

-Hein ?!

-Je suis sûre que tu aimerais bien que les choses entre vous soit comme avant… Vous étiez encore mieux que les vrais Holmes et Watson. affirma convaincue Masumi

-…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kudo ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis. Je suis sûre que bientôt il reviendra vers toi !

-Espérons… » murmura Shiho

Elle ne le dirait sans doute pas en face du concerné, mais la présence du détective à ses côtés lui manquait terriblement. Cette complicité qui s'était installée entre eux, la façon de laquelle ils se comprenaient grâce à un simple regard... Il avait sans doute été la personne la plus importante en tant que Ai Haibara, et restait parmi ceux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner en tant que Shiho Miyano. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il l'avait toujours protégée, ils avaient été ensemble tout le long du combat final contre l'Organisation… Le fait qu'ils se parlaient à peine maintenant était… triste. Et décida de croire aux paroles de Masumi, pensant qu'elle devrait tout de même attendre un bon bout de temps avant que Kudo ne se montre étant donné le rapport qui s'était installé entre elle et ses copines à lui.

Masumi et Shiho arrivèrent enfin en classe, dix minutes avant la cloche. Elles s'installèrent aux mêmes places de la veille et recommencèrent à bavarder. Mais elles ne purent pas parler très longtemps à cause de trois garçons qui se rapprochèrent de leurs bancs.

« Ehm… Miyano ? l'interpela l'un d'entre eux

-Oui ? demanda Shiho, étonnée que des gens avec qui elle n'avait eu aucun contact viennent lui parler

-On voulait juste te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre école… poursuivi un autre

-Merci. répondit la métisse tout en leur souriant

-Et aussi… » commença le troisième

Le garçon s'arrêta à mi-chemin, laissant les deux jeunes filles interloquées.

« Quoi ? Ca va sonner donc je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. fit remarquer Masumi

-Aussi… Tu…Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que dis Suzuki ! Elle est toujours antipatique alors il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à elle ! » finit par dire le dernier garçon

Shiho resta quelques instants sans voix avant de leur offrir un sourire.

« Merci, je m'en souviendrais. » répondit-elle

Les trois garçons sourirent aussi, tout en devenant rouge à cause de l'embarras, et la laissèrent en la saluant et en lui disant qu'elle pouvait toujours venir avec eux si elle se sentait seule. La métisse les remercia à nouveau et se retourna vers sa cousine qui la fixait avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as fait un ravage alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver … la taquina-t-elle

-Mais oui, c'est ça… Moi je les trouve gentils ces trois-là… dit Shiho en leur lançant un regard en coin, tout en remarquant qu'ils la fixaient.

-C'est bien, tu viens de te faire des amis sans que je n'ai à lever ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt. »

Les deux cousines commencèrent à rigoler.

A' cet instant, le groupe de Shinichi entra, presque en retard comme le jour précédent. Sonoko était de nouveau en train de crier sur le lycéen tandis que celui-ci essayait vainement de se défendre, et Ran allait s'assoir en souriant face au comportement de ses deux amis.

La sonnerie retentit, libérant ainsi le détective des plaintes de jeune héritière. En allant s'assoir à sa place, Shinichi vit Shiho, qui souriait, chose assez rare chez elle en tant qu'Haibara. Il soupira. Il connaissait si bien Ai Haibara, mais comment ferait-il à connaitre Shiho Miyano si ses deux amies, surtout Sonoko, ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier ? A' l'arrivée du professeur, il la regarda une dernière fois, et pris sa décision.


	8. Chapter 8

Et j'ai enfin réussi à mettre en premier plan un des personnages principaux! On est décidemment à nouveau dans le présent, et la situation commence à changer...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas, c'est un manga de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Chapitre 8: Comme avant... ou presque

C'était enfin la récréation et les élèves pouvaient se relaxer et parler entre eux. Shiho et Masumi en firent de même dans le couloir.

« Je vais acheter quelque chose à boire, je te prends un café ? proposa cette dernière

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me permet de boire tranquillement du café sans faire de remarque..! rigola la métisse

-Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Shiho acquiesça et se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Ennuyée, elle commença à fixer la fenêtre, avant d'être soudainement interpelée

« Hey. »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Salut Kudo. »

Silencieusement, le lycéen appuya son dos contre le mur, imitant sa camarade.

« Tu n'es pas avec ta fiancée ? demanda Shiho

-Pourquoi devrais-je ? »

Son amie ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas montrer son ignorance sur la question.

« Je me suis rendu compte que depuis que tu es arrivée on ne s'est pas réellement parlés. »

A' nouveau, la lycéenne ne réagit pas. Après tout, n'est-il pas seulement en train de constater des faits ?

« Désolé. »

La métisse soupira, se tournant enfin vers son compagnon de mésaventures.

« Tu ne dois pas t'excuser, tu as pris l'antidote pour pouvoir retourner à ta vie d'avant. Et je n'étais pas là dans ta vie de Shinichi Kudo. murmura-t-elle

-Non. Seuls les idiots ne changent jamais leur mode de vie. Maintenant, tu fais partie de mon monde, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de renoncer à ma partenaire à cause des préjugés de Sonoko.

-Tu risques de rendre jalouse la fille de l'agence de l'agence de détective… se moqua-t-elle

-Je m'en fiche si elle si idiote qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne peux pas envisager mon quotidien et mes enquêtes sans toi. » répliqua-t-il

Shiho le fixa quelques instants sans voix avant de répondre.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de ton grand amour..!

-Tu n'étais pas censée prendre ça au sérieux… J'essayais de t'exposer clairement la situation ! soupira Shinichi

-Idiot.

-Argh ! Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir une conversation normale avec toi ?

-Il suffit de savoir le faire. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tournait autour du pot comme ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant… Et Shiho commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Et puis… Comment faisait Masumi à prendre tout ce temps seulement pour acheter deux boissons ?

La métisse s'apprêtait à aller voir ce que faisait sa cousine mais fut arrêtée par le détective.

« En fait, je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser derrière moi comme un simple souvenir. J'essaierais d'adoucir Sonoko alors n'hésite pas à venir nous voir pendant la récrée pour qu'on parle un peu ou pour qu'on aille quelque part ensemble après les cours !

-Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?

-Tu parles de Ran ? Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas le genre de fille à juger aux apparences. En plus, elle adore se faire de nouvelles amies, donc tu es la bienvenue de son côté !

-Si tu le dis…

-Bon, j'y retourne, elles doivent commencer à se douter de quelque chose… A' toute à l'heure ! »

Le lycéen était déjà de dos, prêt à retourner en classe, mais ce fut à son tour de se faire interrompre dans son élan.

« Eh Kudo…

-Hm ?

-Merci... »

Shinichi sourit.

« De rien. »

Et il s'en alla, la laissant à nouveau seule dans le couloir. Elle se sentait plus soulagée. C'était comme si il était de nouveau à ses côtés, comme si ils avaient vraiment réussi à remonter le temps, jusqu'au moment où ils étaient inséparables. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier que la présence du Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes était réconfortante, et surtout, habituelle, aux yeux de la métisse. Elle avait, depuis le début, eu du mal à imaginer ses journées sans échanges de sarcasmes et remarques entre elle et le détective. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas pour réduire, si ce n'est aboutir la distance qui s'était créée entre eux, Shiho savait que son quotidien en tant que Ai Haibara allait désormais faire surface de certains côtés. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit que sa vie de fillette avait été déplaisante, bien au contraire…

Soudain, Masumi réapparut enfin, les deux boissons à la main et un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment tu as fait à perdre tout ce temps pour acheter quelque chose à boire ? » demanda irrité sa cousine, même si sa réponse l'intéressait vraiment

La détective gonfla ses joues, montrant une moue faussement boudeuse.

« Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Je vous aie vus ensemble en arrivant et j'ai dû me planquer en toute vitesse ! C'est pas très confortable le mur… Auquel je suis restée collée jusqu'à la fin de la discussion je te ferais remarquer. » dit-elle

Si la métisse voulut d'abord remercier la lycéenne pour sa discrétion, elle changea subitement d'avis.

« Tu n'as pas écouté notre conversation n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

Shiho soupira de soulagement, embarrassée par sa conversation, mais regretta son geste l'instant d'après.

« Est-ce que vous avez parlé de choses que je n'aurais pas dû entendre ?

-N…Non ! On… on s'est juste promis de se voir plus souvent ! »

La scientifique sentit le regard accusateur de sa cousine la scruter encore quelques instants avant de laisser place à ses yeux limpides et rayonnants habituels.

« Ce n'est rien de si gênant… En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi ! déclara-t-elle enfin, donnant enfin son café à celle qui l'avait demandé

-Mmh… »

Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent donc de profiter du temps restant pour savourer, son café pour l'une, son jus pour l'autre.

A' peine eurent-elles fini que la cloche sonna. Les deux lycéennes se regardèrent quelques instants avant de soupirer et de rentrer en classe.

En passant devant son banc, Shiho vit Shinichi lui sourire, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête dans sa direction. Le petit échange se déroula sous les yeux attentifs de Masumi qui donna un coup de coude amical à Shiho qui ne l'apprécia guère, et sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, de Sonoko et Ran.

Ces dernières eurent des réactions très différentes : Sonoko foudroya du regard Shinichi tandis que Ran contempla la scène à la fois attristée et confuse.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et de réprimander, ou questionner à selon de la personne qui aurait parlé au détective, à cause de l'arrivée de l'enseignante. Malheureusement, Sonoko n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet, au contraire. Sa rage et ses questions augmentaient de minute en minute, et il en allait de même pour les inquiétudes de Ran.

Shinichi compris qu'il avait été pris en faute et évita pendant le reste de la journée l'héritière et la karatéka, restant toujours avec ses deux autres amis, préférant parler de son lien avec Shiho plus calmement à la fin des cours. Mais il espérait tout de même un peu de support…

« Je crois que Ran et Sonoko ont mal interprété notre relation… J'ai l'intention d'aller leur expliquer à la fin des cours, tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il à la métisse

-Tu as trop peur d'y aller tout seul ? Très bien, je vais t'accompagner. se moqua Shiho

-Je viens aussi ! Plus on est, mieux c'est ! exclama Masumi

-D'accord, alors rendez-vous à la fin des cours. »

Et l'heure attendue arriva enfin. Dès que la cloche marquant la fin de la journée sonna, Shinichi se leva et demanda à Ran et Sonoko de pouvoir leur parler en privé.

« Ça tombe bien, j'avais quelques questions à te poser..! dit Sonoko

-Il semblerait que pour une fois, je vais devoir abandonner mon rôle de détective pour endosser celui du suspect…

-Ne recommence pas à nous parler de détective alors que tu viens de résoudre cette fichue enquête ! exclama Ran

-Eh, du calme… On va sur le toit ? Ah, j'oubliais, Miyano et Sera viennent aussi. »

Sonoko allait protester sur la présence des deux autres jeunes filles qu'elle ne retenait pas nécessaire mais Shinichi l'en empêcha en s'éloignant d'elle. Il se dirigea vers ses deux autres amies et les trois commencèrent à partir de la salle de classe, en direction du toit.

Encore plus énervée, Sonoko attrapa la main de Ran au passage et suivit les trois lycéens qu'elle rattrapa comme une tornade. Ceux-ci discutaient tranquillement, sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux filles qui les suivaient, préférant les confronter une fois seuls.

Une fois sur le toit, une atmosphère très tendue pris place. Shinichi voulut tout expliquer rapidement pour essayer d'apaiser la rage de l'héritière, mais fut précédé par celle-ci.

« Alors ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu flirtes avec la première fille de passage ?

-Hé !

-Comment tu oses faire ça à Ran après l'avoir faite attendre si longtemps ?

-Mais je…

-Tu es vraiment horrible !

-Tu vas te taire ?! » hurla exaspéré Shinichi

Sonoko se tût, légèrement impressionnée par le ton agressif employé par son camarade.

« Je vais mettre les choses en place alors écoutez-moi bien ! Commençons par dire que Shiho n'est pas une « première fille de passage », c'est ma meilleure amie et ma partenaire, alors je t'interdis de l'insulter comme ça ! En plus, je n'étais pas du tout en train de flirter avec elle, on était tout simplement en train d'avoir une discussion parfaitement normale avec Sera ! Et comment tu peux croire que je voudrais faire souffrir Ran ? Son bonheur est tout ce qui m'intéresse ! »

Un long silence gêné s'installa après la dernière phrase, et Shinichi devint tout aussi embarrassé que Ran.

« Euh… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… que je voulais dire… balbutia-t-il

-Tu… Tu voulais dire quoi par par… partenaire..? demanda sur le même ton la karatéka

-Je l'aide pendant ses enquêtes. » intervint Shiho

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La métisse décida de dire la vérité, même si ce n'en était qu'une partie.

« On s'est connu à cause de cette enquête qui l'a occupé tout ce temps, et on a fini par devoir y travailler ensemble. »

Ran se retourna vers Shinichi qui lui sourit pour confirmer la version de son amie.

« Si tu ne leur crois pas, tu me croire, moi ! J'ai moi aussi du aider au cours de l'enquête même si beaucoup moins que ces deux-là ! » rigola Masumi

Et grâce à cette dernière intervention, Sonoko et sa meilleure amie furent convaincues, et Shinichi en profita pour dire une dernière chose hors programme.

« Donc, ce serait cool si vous étiez amies avec Shiho ! »

Les filles concernées écarquillèrent les yeux et chacune sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Moi ça me ferait plaisir d'être amie avec toi, Miyano ! dit Ran, en souriant

-J'imagine que je vais la suivre… » fit Sonoko sans grand intêret

Shiho leur sourit, et le petit groupe quitta enfin l'établissement. Chacun rentra chez soi, satisfait de la journée et comme le jour précédent, la scientifique et la détective en parlait sur le chemin.

« Décidemment mieux qu'hier, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit que Kudo n'abandonnait pas ses amis, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! affirma Masumi

-Oui, j'imagine que l'atmosphère sera plus détendue dorénavant. »

Et c'est ainsi que la deuxième journée d'école de Shiho s'acheva, bien plus productive que la première. De toutes ses pensées, il y en avait tout de même une qui réussissait à se placer au-dessus des autres, et qui arracha un sourire énigmatique à la métisse.

« Décidemment… Kudo ne cessera jamais de m'étonner… Je me demande ce que tu vas me montrer après ça, détective… »


	9. Chapter 9

Ce chapitre est décidemment en retard, je m'en excuse... ^^" J'espère que vous l'aimerez, pour ma part, je l'apprécie beaucoup!

* * *

Chapitre 9: Le bonheur

Ce soir-là, la bonne humeur régnait chez les Seras. Mary aurait bien aimé en savoir la raison mes ses deux filles s'obstinaient à demeurer muettes. Mais le petit sourire en coin de Shiho était une preuve bien suffisante pour prouver que la journée était sortie de la normalité. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, l'agent de l'M16 restait encore dans l'ignorance, et elle finit par lâcher l'affaire. Pour l'instant.

Elle, Shiho et Masumi parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, et cette dernière ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de la métisse et de sa famille.

« Si seulement Shu-nii et Chukichi pouvaient être là… Je ne les comprends pas, continuer à louer un appartement alors qu'on aurait largement la place pour eux… »

Sa pensée fit revenir en tête à la détective une question qu'elle s'était posée lorsqu'elle avait posé pour la première fois le pied ici.

« Au fait maman… _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu as acheté une maison si grande ?

-C'est vrai que cette maison pourrait tenir tête à celle des Kudos… ricana la scientifique

-Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. répondit tout simplement la mère de famille

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! » exclama Masumi tandis que Shiho ne prenait même pas la peine de contenir son rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par les deux autres personnes présentes, et leurs rires résonnèrent dans la grande maison, lui donnant un air plus joyeux que d'habitude…

Lorsque Shiho se calma enfin, elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler de son œil droit et se leva de sa chaise.

« Je vais monter… Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-elle

On lui répondit d'un geste de la main et le silence regagna la pièce.

« Tu l'avais déjà vu rire aux grands éclats ? demanda soudain Mary

-Non, c'est une première ! Je n'aurais jamais pu me l'imaginer comme ça… avoua sa fille

-Comme quoi, on a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur elle, mais je suis contente de la voir si heureuse. Maintenant par contre, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au lycée ?

-Elle et Kudo sont retournés en de bons termes, et je pense qu'elle peut désormais qualifier Ran et Sonoko comme des amies. Ca a dû lui enlever un pois du cœur. expliqua Masumi

-Je vois… J'imagine que les choses se dérouleront beaucoup mieux dorénavant.

-Tu peux le dire ! assura la détective en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise

-Ou' est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je monte avec Shiho. A' demain ! »

La lycéenne monta rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à elle et à sa cousine avant de la refermer derrière elle.

De son côté, la métisse travaillait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea curieusement Masumi

-Ah, tu es là ! Je travaille sur l'antidote pour ta mère… commença Shiho avant de voir le regard légèrement déçu et réprobateur de sa cousine, « Un problème ?

-Je sais que c'est compliqué mais je me demandais quand est-ce que tu arriverais à l'appeler maman. Tu as toi-même dit que c'était ce qu'elle représentait pour toi. Je comprends que c'est difficile parce que ça équivaut à faire une croix sur tante Elena mais… Enfin, tu vois quoi… Mais n'y pense pas trop on attendra que tu sois prête !

-Je suis désolée Masumi, vraiment… »

Masumi regretta d'avoir abordé le sujet qu'elle savait mettait mal à l'aise la métisse, et décida de passer à autre chose en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, du côté de Shiho.

« Ne le sois pas. Plutôt… Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur la limite d'heure de travail, non ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ni moi, ni maman ne voulons que tu te surcharges… Quitte à devoir attendre des mois ou des années pour cet antidote.»

Mais à peine eut elle finit de parler, que les yeux de la personne concernée regagnèrent leur éclat. Elle se retourna vers son écran et commença un taper une suite de chiffres incompréhensible, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« A' ce propos… Je dois te dire une chose, Masumi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai presque abouti les recherches sur l'antidote de ta mère. Si tout va bien, il ne me restera plus qu'à le créer dans le labo, et même en respectant mes « heures de travail », il devrait être prêt tout au plus dans une semaine. » annonça fièrement la scientifique

A' ce moment-là, l'esprit de Masumi se vida. Il n'y avait plus rien, seulement un gros blanc. Ou un gros noir. Les deux couleurs valaient bien la même chose en cet instant ou', peu à peu, lorsque les pensées de la lycéenne revinrent, elles commencèrent à se mélanger.

Il fallut quelques instants supplémentaires à la plus jeune des Seras pour élaborer l'information, se rendre compte des conséquences, et commencer à larmoyer lourdement. Et enfin, elle se jeta sur sa cousine, qui elle malheureusement, était encore allongée sur son ventre et senti un craquement provenir de son dos sur lequel pleurait de joie Masumi. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de lui sourire attendrie et de se relever pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour ou' elle avait dû dire à Mary et sa fille que l'antidote pour l'APTX et le Silver Bullet n'était pas le même. La détective avait écarquillé les yeux, déçue, attristée, tandis que sa mère ne semblait pas si surprise. La scientifique avait fixé le sol tout le long de ses explications, trop honteuse pour pouvoir confronter le regard de celle qui était désormais sa famille. L'APTX avait peut-être la même base que son prédécesseur, mais son but et sa composition étant en grande partie différents, elle ne pouvait pas produire un antidote qui annulerait les effets des deux produits. Les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à soustraire à une base de mineur influence sur l'APTX n'allaient être d'aucune utilité pour l'antidote qui aurait rendu son corps à Mary. Elle avait eu beau réussir à récupérer le dossier complet sur l'APTX, ainsi que sur les recherches de ses parents, Shiho ne savait absolument pas combien de temps cela prendrait de créer une façon d'invertir l'effet du produit des Miyano.

La nouvelle avait bouleversé Masumi, sa mère s'était contentée de dire qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Malgré cela, la culpabilité face à son impuissance avait rongé Shiho qui passait ses jours dans le laboratoire du professeur, ignorant les inquiétudes de ce dernier face à sa santé. Finalement, totalement désespéré, Hiroshi Agasa avait tenté le tout pour tout en appelant les dernières personnes qui auraient pu la sortir de cette cave, que ce soit de celle ou' elle était assise ou de celle de son esprit. Le pauvre professeur avait bien essayé sa chance avec un certain détective, mais celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à faire bouger la chimiste de ne serait-ce un centimètre, lui faisant regretter d'avoir enlevé sa montre anesthésique suite à son combat contre l'Organisation.

Ce fut ainsi que Masumi et sa mère arrivèrent le plus rapidement possible à la résidence du professeur Agasa qui leur expliqua à nouveau la situation tout en leur suppliant de faire sortir celle qu'il considérait désormais comme sa fille du laboratoire pour qu'elle vive sa vie. Les deux invitées ne se l'étaient pas faite répéter deux fois et avaient descendu les escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Au fond, elles virent la porte entre-ouverte, et se faufilèrent dans la grande chambre. Shiho était toujours devant son ordinateur, son visage se rapprochant bien plus d'une personne sur le bord du suicide que de celui d'une personne ayant enfin put gouter à la liberté.

En effet, les recherches et ses efforts ne menaient à rien, et la chimiste se sentait de plus en plus misérable et craignait de sombrer dans la folie d'une minute à l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été le cas si elle n'avait pas pris tous ces cafés et toutes ces douches froides. Décidant qu'il étant temps de prendre une de ces dernières, elle se leva, épuisé, et son regard rencontra enfin celui des deux intrus.

Se sentant encore plus mal qu'avant et sur le point de vomir dans cette pièce qui lui semblait tout à coup bien étroite et qui… bougeait ? La scientifique avait l'impression de voir les murs s'étendre et se restreindre, tout comme elle voyait le plafond s'approcher et s'éloigner et comme elle sentait le sol sous ses pieds de plus en plus instables… Oui, décidemment, une douche s'imposait.

Cette pensée en tête, Shiho se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas qui n'était pas si assurant que ça, plutôt las et fatigué. Mais elle fut arrêtée par Masumi qui lui attrapa le poignet. Celle-ci la submergea de question, mais la chimiste n'en comprit que quelques-unes, et de toute façon, elle n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de répondre. Elle se contenta de dire qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'avec toutes ces questions elle lui donnait le mal de tête. Elle voulait tout simplement aller prendre une douche et serait donc heureuse d'être lâchée. Mais évidemment, Masumi ne lui obéit pas, lançant une requête d'aide à sa mère. Mary parla beaucoup moins de sa fille.

 _« Penses-tu réellement que cet antidote est plus important que toi à mes yeux ? »_

Shiho avait écarquillé les yeux face à cette question à laquelle elle ne trouva pas de réponse concrète. Il y avait la réponse qu'elle espérait et la réponse qu'elle pensait être la plus juste vis-à-vis des Sera, mais laquelle était la bonne ?

 _« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça l'autre jour… Mais moi aussi je préfèrerais t'avoir à mes côtés plutôt que d'avoir un antidote pour maman. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si tu te sentais mal à cause de toutes ces recherches. »_

Avait ensuite dit Masumi. Peu à peu, la scientifique se sentait de moins en moins sûre. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment chercher un antidote de cette façon, en refaisant de l'amour qu'elle portait envers la chimie de la haine ?

 _« S'il-te-plait Shiho, quitte cet endroit… On veut vivre avec toi, pas avec cet antidote. On veut que notre famille soit complète, et elle ne le sera pas tant que tu resteras enfermée ici … »_

Avait renchérit Mary. La métisse était restée quelques instants immobile, avant de se sourire faiblement et de s'écrouler sur Masumi. Cette dernière et sa mère imaginèrent immédiatement le pire, et furent soulagé de constater qu'elle s'était seulement endormie de fatigue.

De là était nées les « limites d'heures de travail », que Shiho respectait au début sur le bord du rasoir, puis de plus en plus naturellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à ne travailler que le soir ou lorsqu'elle seule et sans autre occupation.

Mais même après cela, l'antidote était resté une priorité dans l'esprit de la scientifique, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait quasiment complété, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi satisfaite.

Attirée par tous les pleurs de sa fille, Mary rentra doucement dans la chambre se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsque Masumi aperçu sa mère, elle se détacha enfin de sa cousine pour lui dire la grande nouvelle. L'agent de l'MI6 resta figée quelques instants avant de sourire sincèrement à sa désormais deuxième fille et de la remercier.

« Tu as vraiment hérité l'intelligence de tes parents. » la complimenta sa tante

Shiho rougit instantanément et commença à balbutier quelques phrases sans sens avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur pour clore la conversation.

Enfin, après cette journée bien exténuante, Shiho et Masumi se retrouvait enfin dans leur lit, sans pour autant avoir sommeil.

« Tu es contente ? demanda la métisse tout en fixant le plafond

-Je pense que c'est un des jours les plus beaux de ma vie. Merci, Shiho.

-Je vous le devais bien, cet antidote…

-Tu mens. Tu aurais pu dire ça si le Silver Buller avait été une création à toi, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas… En plus, on a tellement essayé de te faire diminuer tes recherches que, si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu les abandonner à jamais sans que personne ne te blâme, chose que tu n'as pas fait.

-Si tu le dis… Mais j'imagine qu'il y a aussi du bon dans cette histoire.

-Maman va retrouver son vrai corps ?

-En partie ça mais aussi… comment dire…

-Quoi ? Allez, dis-le moi ! la supplia Masumi

-Il arrivait souvent que dans l'Organisation on me complimente pour mon intelligence, mais ça avait toujours provoqué chez moi du dégoût plus qu'autre chose… On faisait très souvent le parallèle entre moi et ma mère surtout, et figures-toi qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de l'appeler par son vrai nom : ils l'appelaient tous « Hell Angel ». La seule autre personne qui m'avait complimentée sur ça, avait été Akemi, et j'avais été très heureuse à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, lorsque ta mère m'a félicitée… J'ai ressenti le même sentiment de fierté et de joie que j'avais ressenti à l'époque. Et e plus, faire de la chimie comme ça… Ça me rappelle à quel point j'aime cette science, ça me permet de me souvenir de la première fois que j'ai vu le laboratoire de mes parents, que j'ai touché une fiole… C'est tellement plus agréable. termina Shiho, les yeux fermé et un sourire aux lèvres

-Je suis contente pour toi. »

Le silence qui régnait depuis à peine quelques minutes fut à nouveau brisé, cette fois-ci par la détective.

« Le bonheur, hum.. ?

-Quoi ?

-Je me disais juste que… Tu ne trouves pas que notre situation… Enfin…

-Je ne comprends rien Masumi, ce n'est pas moi la détective ici…

-Je pense que je suis au comble du bonheur… Tu es là, on s'entend à merveille, maman va reavoir son corps, Shu-nii est vivant et Chukichi va probablement bientôt se marier… Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse ! » dit enfin Masumi, embarrassée

Le silence se prolongea, faisant augmenter à chaque instant la gêne de la jeune détective.

« Je te comprends… finit par répondre sa cousine « Lorsque ma sœur, Akemi est morte… J'ai pensé que je n'avais plus de véritable raison de vivre. Même lorsque j'ai rétréci, je sais que je me suis surtout enfuie à cause de mon instinct de survie, et non pas parce que j'avais envie de vivre ou de me venger. En tant qu'Ai Haibara, j'ai repris goût à la vie, et Kudo le sait. En revanche, je ne lui ai jamais dit que derrière ces nouvelles expériences, il y avait toujours un arrière-goût amer… Celui laissé par la mort d'une sœur, de ma famille. Plus je vivais, plus je pensais que j'aurais voulu découvrir tout cela en compagnie de ma famille. Puis, vous êtes arrivées, toi et ta mère. Vous m'avez révélé des liens dont je ne soupçonnais absolument pas, et tout a changé.

J'ai pris l'antidote définitif parce que je voulais que Miyano Shiho vive les mêmes expériences que Haibara Ai, mais cette fois, j'ai découvert que je l'aurais, cette famille à mes côtés. Je me suis sentie beaucoup mieux, comme si j'étais enfin réellement en train de vivre, pour moi, mais pour ma sœur aussi, et j'espère que je pourrais en faire autant pour mes parents. Donc, dans toute cette histoire, celle qui doit dire merci, c'est moi, Masumi. Merci. » conclut timidement la scientifique.

Masumi en profita pour câliner sa cousine qui ne se montrait pas si ronchonne que d'habitude, et les deux jeunes fils finirent par s'endormir l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Et aucun mot ne serait plus parfait que celui de « Bonheur » pour décrire l'expression de leur visage ce soir-là….


End file.
